An Average Moment in Candyland
by chickadee1234
Summary: A little Wendy/Cartman fanfic where Wendy is angry, Cartman's being punished, and snow is being shoveled. No lemon. One-shot.


A/N: Hello Candy lovers! :) Don't take this too seriously. It was vastly inspired by the large amount of snow in my area lately. ;) I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or multi-chaptered fic. Reviews are always appreciated! :)

Chapter One

" Having fun?" The dark haired girl smirked. She enjoyed watching her asshole boyfriend grunt in anger, annoyance and exhaustion. Some part of her told her that he could honestly hurt himself doing this, considering it was the most exercise he'd had in years. The other part of her was saying how much he deserved it for being such an asswipe.

" Stupid ho." Cartman muttered under his breath, angrily shoving the two feet of snow covering Wendy's driveway. Wendy looked smug, comfy and appropriately dressed, wearing a tight-fitting green sweater, bootcut jeans, and a black knit hat. Cartman on the other hand, was wearing only a white t-shirt and baggy jeans in the freezing cold Colorado winter. This, of course, was all part of her punishment to him for staring at the Olive Garden waitress's boobs.

" Don't call your girlfriend a ho, fatass!" She yelled at him, smacking him upside his chubby, round head.

" Ey! How about you don't call your boyfriend a fatass, ho!" He shouted back, continuing their usual string of pointless arguments and miscommunication.

" Just keep shoveling before I cut your fucking head off!" This statement caused him to utter a list of profane curses, most directed at her, but some at the shovel, some at the snow, and some that made no sense it all.

" You are so fucking lucky I don't kill you for this," He explained grumpily to her, " I told you a million times that I wasn't staring at her boobs, I was staring at her freaking nametag."

She saw right through his lie, as she did with all of his bullshit lies, including that he had banged twenty-three girls before her, that he had a hockey scholarship lined up, and that he could get any girl he wanted.

" Don't lie to me!" She growled frustratedly at him. Her chocolate colored eyes were mere centimeters away from his, their noses almost touching. He had never been more turned on his life. He wrapped both arms around her waist and set her down in the cold, white sheet of snow completely overshadowing the well maintained green grass. He did this gently, but quickly, then pinned her arms down.

" Okay. No more lying. To be completely honest with you love, I am not going to continue to shovel your goddam hippie driveway just because you have severe jealousy issues." She fought to resist him, but she was shorter and skinny, where he was tall and bulky. He didn't have to move a finger to keep her down. He knew he couldn't let her go now because she'd beat the shit out of him and he'd be forced to take it.

" Cartman!," She writhed and squirmed under his grip, all while he grinned at mischievously at her. " Why do you have to be such a dick?!" She looked pissed, but there was a playful edge in her voice.

He responded by leaning closer to her and smiling, this time more sincerely.

" Mmm..because you are unbelievably sexy when you look like you could rip something apart with your bare hands."

She gave him a short look that suggested she was torn between smiling and giving him the satisfaction, and remaining mad, so he didn't allow her the chance. He released one hand's grip around her tiny figure and used it to rest it on her neck. At first she rejected his lips, hitting him on the chest, but after a few seconds, his tongue moved into her mouth and she found herself unable to pull away as she let out a pleasurable moan. She remembered that they were still outside, in a family neighborhood and jerked her lips away from his, making a smacking noise.

" Dammit, I hope nobody saw that." Cartman said.

Wendy took this is a negative.

" Oh so you're embarrassed of me. " Wendy assumed.

" Bitch, is that what I said?"

" Don't call me a bitch!"

" You are! You are a bitch! My bitch." He smirked and put his arm around her. Everything was as usual in Candyland.

A/N: I know, corny ending. :P

Leave a review!


End file.
